Elementals and The Conqueror
by PsychologicalColors
Summary: From young Tsuna excelled in rune magic. Growing up his grandfather told him stories of the elementals, monsters of great natural magic, said to have created the world itself. Monsters that fell to Spade, The Conqueror. Now he must stop them again with help from a black knight. (Being rewritten and will replace all chapters once done)
1. Prologue

When I was a kid, my grandpa would tell me stories, stories of how Empyrean and Terrians once lived together with one another peacefully. Would tell me stories of how the tribes would celebrate without a care. One of them went something like this.

_In the land of Tierre, Empyrean roamed the skies freely while the Terrians would look onwards slowly shaping the land around them. They coexisted peacefully, roaming their rightful territories, but would embrace each others differences and explore the others domain when given the chance. Their leaders were good friends, almost like kin, the populice would quip about. If one was to ask how such distinctive tribes were able to get along so well, one would answer with riddles._

"_We are as different as the moon and the sun, child. Yet, without one we'd have no light to guide us through our lonely nights."_

_However, every now and again prophets would foresee the division of the two tribes. Numerous tribesmen would scoff and call it blasphemy. Responding with speeches of how the deep bonds the tribes had would uphold for an eternity. If only they knew it was love that would drive them apart. A Love that would turn a man into a being of hate. A man who would resurrect monsters of mass destruction, only to be sealed away. Only for them to seek freedom once more. The fate of the only surviving tribe would rest on the shoulders of two young men._

With a pained look in his old eyes, he would speak such sad words. "One day you'll find out the rest for yourself, Tsunayoshi". I never guessed what he meant by that, only that I would spend months of my life discovering the rest of the story.

**Merry Christmas DarkIceAngelFlare! I hope your year has gone well so far and that the next is even better! **


	2. Assignment

Vongola's kingdom was vast. On the surface the kingdom exceeded in trading seafood and technology. In the underground, the Vongola famiglia was notorious as the strongest famiglia. With four heirs who excelled in their respective fields the future looked bright for Vongola.

These assumptions masked a secret only known by the mafia. Sealed away at the ends of the Earth were monsters of ferocious strength that could end Tierre as they knew it. Four monsters and their master.

Soon enough the seals will weaken and with it, our story begins.

When Tsuna awoke that morning that last thing he expected was a message from his grandfather requesting his presence. In a quick flurry of movements he got ready and bolted out the door.

"Tsu-kun, what about breakfast?" His mother shouted, slightly amused by her son's childishness. No matter how old he gets there will always be aspects that never change.

"I'll eat when I get back, sorry mom!"

Tsuna quickly trotted towards his grandfather's mansion, in his hurry however, his stumbled up towards the door and crashing down he went, unto his nose. Sore but relatively fine, he slowly proceeded to his grandfather's study. Rubbing his nose, he opened the door. Behind this door however was a person who was considered a legend. A black knight of the underground. The strongest of them all.

Reborn was the best of the best and earned himself that title in the 27 short years of his life. Reborn was famed as a legend for his dangerous skills and equally dangerous looks to match. Reborn was undoubtedly the Vongola's strongest ally. It was for this reason that Tsuna couldn't comprehend as to how he ended up in the same room as him.

When a bullet began its journey towards his head, as swiftly and he could manage, he tossed his body towards the side. Shrieking as he threw himself out of the way he suddenly feared for his life.

"You're late." Reborn stated with an air of irritation.

"Reborn, please refrain from shooting my grandson so early in the morning. After all, you two will have plenty of time to bond during the mission I'm assigning you."

Tsuna couldn't help but gape at the older men. Surely he had heard that wrong? Tsuna was rarely ever assigned missions, let alone missions that required him to be paired with people. Even after years of training, he was still Dame-Tsuna. It didn't matter how much he mastered his magic, one couldn't always change themselves.

"When you both take a seat I will give you the details for your mission."

Reborn sent a glare towards Tsuna that sent shivers down his spine and had him pulling himself off the floor and onto the chair faster than Byakuran's dragon. Tsuna had a feeling that this mission would be a very long one. As Nono began explaining the details of the mission, Tsuna began to pale. He feared he'd become as white as the ghosts one would occasionally see wandering the streets.

"Tsuna, do you remember the stories I would tell you as a child? The one with the four monsters?"

Tsuna looked towards the older man with a look of confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

"The seals that keep those monsters secured to their prisons are weakening. Tsuna, you are the strongest mage who understands rune magic, I request you and Reborn travel to the locations were the runes are held and strengthen them. Reborn will serve as your guide and help fight along side you should you run into trouble."

Filled with ludicrous, he could not believe what he was hearing. Surely, he wasn't the only person who could re-script the runes? There had to have been a mistake! He was just dame-Tsuna for crying out loud!

"Stop staring, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn stated while whacking him with a strange green hammer. "If you don't do this it'll end Tierre as we know it, who knows how many lives will be lost."

That caught Tsuna's attention, images of his mother filled is head, he couldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't allow anyone to hurt the people of the Vongola kingdom.

"Alright, grandfather, I'll do my best with my dying will" shakily he grabbed the folder filled with the mission contents. Nono smiled sadly at his grandson, wishing he didn't have to send someone so young on such a dangerous task.

"You depart tomorrow at dawn, you and Reborn shall meet up at dawn by the gates. Be safe during your travels, cub. Also, try not to be tardy."

Giving his grandfather a small smile he exited the room and made his way towards his home. Upon entering he called out to his mother. Explaining the situation as vaguely, he told his mother all that happened. He hugged her and went up to his room. Laying on his bed he began to fret, tomorrow, he would set out on a journey to seal monsters from myths. If only it were ever that easy.


	3. A Mother's Worry

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've rewritten this chapter so many times. I will probably take a while to upload chapters due to school and life events, so please bear with me. I apologize for the shortness and any mistakes, writing isn't my forte so I'm going in blind here. Any tips and advice is appreciated! **

* * *

Nana Sawada was a woman of extraordinary kindness and abilities. As a human being she possessed remarkably few negative personality traits. One of the most prominent; her extreme obliviousness. When she first had Tsuna she knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew she would have to become more aware of their surroundings. With her husband rarely home she knew this would be key in protecting her little Tsu-kun. Within the few month of having the tiny ball of happiness crawling around the house she began picking up signs of how he'd hurt himself.

Within the next few years, when Tsuna began coming home with cuts and bruises she began to become worried after the first few times. It became harder and harder to believe that he was tripping **this **much. As clumsy a boy as he was this was purely ridiculous. When things got out of hand, _her_ hand slipped and she _accidentally_ slipped a talisman of itchiness unto some of his attackers backs.

As Tsuna got older and his own magic began to excel he began defending himself. When he began being able to use rune magic without the use of talisman he began helping out others in the neighborhood. Rune magic is a useful type of magic but only to those with more wits than brawn. Tsuna was one of those rare mages. Being able to naturally use flame magic was an added bonus to this.

As Tsuna came up to her and commenced to explain how he was assigned a mission with an indefinite time scale; she knew, she knew with every fiber in her being that this was going to be a dangerous mission and her young cub might not make it back home. As much as she was ready to protest and tell him to stay home under her watchful embrace, his eyes spoke volume; words she's never heard his heart say before, a will that was simply impenetrable.

He will accomplish whatever his goal is.

He will fight to protect what's dear to him.

No matter what happens he won't let himself be stopped.

Most mothers would be terrified for their child and refuse to let them leave their side. Yet Nana, looking into her son's eyes, knew that if it was Tsuna everything would be alright. No matter what the danger he'll do what he has to do and come home safely.

Like most mothers she was still scared of her Tsu-kun getting injured so quietly she retreats to the kitchen and prepares a talisman. She was still a mother and would do her damn best to protect her child, even if indirectly. With her mind a bit more peaceful she begins to cook his favorites for dinner.

* * *

Entering his room Tsuna gingerly sat on his bed and began thinking over his mission. It was simple enough to understand but yet so hard to comprehend at the same time. Surely he wasn't the only one who could do this? There were multiple rune mages within Vongola's gate that would rewrite scripts. Thinking over it a bit, he recalled telling those stories to classmates during show and tells. None, if any, would recall much of the ferocious monsters of myth. A feeling of dread gradually settled itself in Tsuna's stomach. Something wasn't right with this.

Attempting to distract his mind to more present problems, Tsuna thought about his partner newly found partner. As mentioned before, Reborn was a man of god-like skills. A black knight (of sorts) whose yet to be beaten. At the age of 26 Reborn managed to achieve so much more than most people twice his age would of dreamed of accomplishing. His devilish good looks were also nothing to sneeze at.

While Tsuna never put much thought to rumors. Rumors said he could make any questioning man his own. He could definitely see it being a true theory. The man was the embodiment of sexy. Blushing, he shook his head away from those thoughts. Regardless, the man was a sadist and Tsuna was now stuck with him for who knows how long. He was dead meat.

May whatever god was listening have mercy on his soul.

Later come; his mother calls him down for dinner. A blessed action of distraction for with every thought he soon began to fear his upcoming assignment more and more. Saving the kingdom, traveling with an accomplished sadist, no pressure right? With a sigh he climbs down the stairs of his home and into the kitchen where his mother finished setting down everything. Glancing around the table he found multiple of his favorite foods. Salisbury steak and fried eggs among many others.

Sitting down across from his mother he began putting food unto his plate. He was going to miss his mother's cooking so he had every plan to savor and enjoy it today. His mother watched silently with glee and a twinge of sadness as her little man ate. Deciding against a somber atmosphere, she struck up a conversation with Tsuna. Together they held a lovely and lively dinner.

* * *

That night, when our young protagonist went to lay his tired mind to rest, he began to be plagued by images of things he's never seen before. Of all the magical creatures that exist in the world, these were simply beings that should not exist, not in those sizes, not with such immense power they held. Images of a small creature destroying mountains, all in attempt to imprison a man. The feeling of wind thrash around him as a translucent being, perhaps a woman, angered at a dark figure. Waters receding to because of a man grieving his lost lover. Lastly, fires of great magnitude, fires meant to engulf a lone figure. In the end, each one of the Empyrean fell, refusing to let this _consumed_ Terrian rule over their with them they took The Conqueror with them only for him to cloud their minds with destruction. A story soon lost to his tired mind and in time would resurface.

Posted: 1/18/15

Edited: 4/22/2015


	4. Inquisitive

**A/N: With this I should be able to post longer chapters now that I have more of an idea of what I'm doing. As most people, I've been fairly busy with school and life. **

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

The walk to Nono's office had long become a familiar scene for Reborn. The young assassin often took a grand majority of the missions the elder requested of him. Different though, was the fact that Nono had assigned him a partner on this assignment. Teaming up was nothing unfamiliar with Reborn; the elder king was aware that Reborn was capable on his own. Of course, one of his capabilities was Intel gathering. He had to know who he was working with after all.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Nono's grandson and fourth in line for the throne. Rumored to be the heir of the kingdom's sister town CEDEF. Throughout his school years he was known as 'Dame-Tsuna' for his incredibly low academic scores and lack of physical abilities. In the magic field however Tsuna, excelled as a powerful rune mage. Rune magic at least was a weak yet powerful type of magic. Very few ever managed to master rune magic. It required a certain level of understanding, an understanding of words and how powerful they can be. It required a mind open to all possibilities. In the making of talisman it also required one to know about emotions and sensations, because of this it was one of the very few types of magic that couldn't cause death.

As Reborn continued to observed he could feel the boy's potential for flame magic, as lackluster as it was currently, the potential was definitely there.

With the right training the boy could become an impeccable heir. After all, in their dark world, one never knew what could go wrong. Never knew what trouble lurks in the shadows; nor in the light.

Truth be told, the boy was mousy and scrawny. Aside from his skills in rune magic, he lacked in every other category. The boy couldn't even confess to his childhood crush. A task so simple made so hard for the wimpy boy. If Reborn was going to work with the teen he was going to have to whip him in to shape during their... travels.

As Reborn entered Nono's office he threw a quick glance at the clock, nine o'clock on the dot, right on time. He threw a silent nod at the king as greeting and the old king smiled in return.

"Hello Reborn, on time as usual I see. Tsunayoshi should be here soon."

Minutes passed and soon hurried footsteps could be heard thundering down the hallways. A small thud shook the door and was soon enough opened. The mousy looking teen walked in silently rubbing his nose and upon glancing at Reborn was left gaping in awe. It was a common reaction.

Still, Reborn's irritation towards the tardiness was not quelled, he quickly cocked his gun and aimed it towards Tsuna's head. It was good enough to know the boy had enough instinct to dodge.

"You're late" Reborn stated making his ire known.

Tsuna had gone pale from fear and amazement. Nono surprisingly looked most unaffected by the two young adults action. A twinkle of amusement shining through as he watched.

"Reborn, please refrain from shooting my grandson so early in the morning. After all, you two will have plenty of time to bond during the mission I'm assigning you."

Reborn would be lying if he said Tsuna's reaction wasn't amusing. A combination of amazement, confusion and pure terror.

* * *

Once all interactions were done, Reborn took the file with him home. It'd be easier and quicker for him to further brief Tsuna in the morning as they began their travel.

Reborn made his way to his living quarter and was greeted by the sight of a miniature green car zooming around him in excited greetings. Picking up the mini green bike it soon began to glow only to morph into a small chameleon. A small chameleon by the name of Leon was, in a sense, his partner.

Shifting chameleons were an extremely rare familiar to have. They were difficult to locate and even when located, difficult to tame. If it was an adult, chances of taming it were close to zero. They were prideful in their abilities. Reborn, with a stroke of pure and sublime luck, manage to stumble upon Leon as an egg. That day Reborn had decided to take an easier mission as a means of killing time.

Setting his jacket down on the backing of a chair, Reborn strode over to his kitchen. Gathering some water and coffee grounds he set to placing them in his espresso maker. Once in their respective places he tossed in a fire stone and leaned against the counter, his mind began to wonder back to Tsunayoshi. The petite young male had a meek presence but a relaxing aura. As pathetic as the other male was he had the potential to rival Nono's first in line for heir. Its become a curious situation, over the course of this journey it would be amusing to see what would become of the younger male.

The fire stone sparked signaling the end of his espresso, reaching for a mug Reborn poured in his espresso. Taking a swig of the caffeinated drink Reborn felt his muscles relax a bit. Thinking towards more important matters, he went over the files in his head. In theory it was simple enough; strengthen the runes to the "graves" of the elemental. As strange as their world is, the existence of such beings were hard to consider truthful. Nothing but bed time stories and lullabies to tell restless children.

This mission was turning out to be rather interesting.


	5. Journey's Awakening

Soon dawn would come and the sun would rise. Tsunayoshi, our young hero, will have arisen not long before the sun. Fear and excitement coursed through his veins. Fear, for the possible failure. Excitement, for the journey ahead of him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had gotten a few hours of restless sleep. The hour of which he awoke could be considered downright _ungodly. _With a drained sigh he sat up in bed, running his hand through his hair. Letting his memories churn; he recalls having a dream with unknown faces and terms that have long since come unto disuse in modern society. He recalled the four "Empyrean" vaguely.

As the moments passed, eventually everything slipped away from his conscious mind. Rubbing his forehead he began to get out of bed and move on with today's routine.

"_That's weird, I don't __remember being feverish,_" Tsuna thought. Unbeknownst to him however, small pink writing was quickly dissolving into his forehead.

With sluggish movements Tsuna picked up a traveling bag and set it on his bed. With this he began packing all the items he was to take. As he proceeded to pack, he realized he would need some room for a few more items.

Grabbing the bag, he set to enchanting the bag to extend. From his hands small words slithered like snakes and wrapped themselves around the bag, quickly they dissolved in orange light and the bag had extended just enough.

Rune magic with a talismen was easier and the go to for beginners. Creating runes from the mind gave way to more possibilities and more accuracy, but like most things in the magic field, was harder to accomplish. It was useful but sadly, unlike other types of magic, the bag would only expand so far before it would break. Oh well, spacial magic was far too complicated for Tsuna anyway.

The bag was zipped and with a small huff, Tsuna went over the items he was taking. A first aid kit, utensils, talismen, dry food, a small air bed and his wallet, some spare clothes. He was just about set to leave. Glancing towards the clock, the bright orange numbers told him he had enough time to grab something to eat.

Lifting his travel bag over his shoulder; Tsuna descended the stairs.

* * *

Once at the bottom the young brunet entered the kitchen taking a seat at the table. Nana, ever the early bird, had already prepared a cup of tea and a small breakfast for her son.

"Morning Tsu-kun! Are you ready to set out?"

"Yeah... but I'm don't think grandpa was right in sending me on such an important mission" starring into his tea cup he took a hesitant sip.

"Timoteo has been king since I was a girl, and all this time he's kept our kingdom prospering. I'd believe he knows what he's doing" smiling at Tsuna and kissing his forehead, she continued "but regardless of all that, your Mama is proud that you're finally getting somewhere with your life!"

Flailing slightly and covering his forehead; Tsuna's face settled into a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Okaa-san! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Nana chuckled at her son's antics. The house would get much quieter without Tsuna around.

After a heart felt goodbye with his mother Tsuna headed out with a light jog. Hoping to get to the Western Gate before Reborn. He'd like to avoid giving the latter any excuse to shoot him, coming to know the man was very trigger happy.

As he continued his trot towards the gate some of his elderly neighbors gave quick greetings to the rushed teen. The boy was no good in a few aspects, but he was caring and helpful unlike most youngsters these days. Tsuna knew what it was like to need help and the elderly were grateful that the young man was willing to help out.

After a few minutes of light jogging Tsuna slowed to a walk, out of breath. The top of the gates where in view and so he pushed forward, attempting to speed up his pace once again. At first glance, as he approached the gate, Reborn was no where in his line of sight. Thinking to himself he began to wonder is he had gotten here before the older assassin.

"Chaos"

Tsuna let out the most feminine scream Reborn had ever heard from a male's mouth. Tsunayoshi quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Low and behold it was his partner, Reborn.

"Good morning Reborn-san!" Tsuna greeted, bowing towards Reborn still flustered from the scare he'd gotten.

"You're on time today, Dame-Tsuna, but your observation skills are lacking." Reborn replied with a small smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. "Don't worry though, by the end of this mission that will change".

What Tsuna didn't know was Nono, informally requested of him to '_help Tsuna transition from a timid child into a powerful man'. _ Had the younger boy been his old _completely_ dame self Reborn would've declined the mission refusing to work with anyone so **weak. **

But even Reborn would have to admit that now, the current Tsunayoshi, had incredible potential as a mage. His time with the mousy male won't be a **complete **waste of time. He would take on this 'mission', if to see what becomes of Tsuna. That however did not mean he would half-ass it, As the world's greatest assassin he had a reputation to uphold after all. He'd have fun torturing his new pseudo-student.

Turning his thoughts to the mission he began walking out the gate towards the bridge. Tsuna quickly began following the raven haired male.

"As you already know, the Elementals aren't just a kid's story. They are powerful beings who have sealed themselves into a deep slumber with the help of the first king, Giotto, in order to seal one of Primo's rogue guardians, Daemon Spade. As he was being seal away with the Elementals, he cursed them all and poisoned their minds. After 400 years, the runes around their isolated and sealed spaces are weakening. Your job is to fix these seals and strengthen them once again." Reborn stated.

"I understand..." Tsuna replied doubt and apprehension clouding his mind. Everyone was expecting Dame-Tsuna to handle such a big task. In the back of his mind he was slowly wishing there was a mix up somewhere along the line. But with things as progressed as they were he would just have to find a way to do this and hopefully not destroy everything.

"Good, now that you understand lets go" shooting a bullet towards Tsuna's feet Reborn demanded he start jogging.

"Keep jogging until we get to Fasma Village. For now we'll work on boosting your stamina." Reborn continued.

His mission only started moments ago and Tsuna feared for his life already.

* * *

Posted: 6/15/15


	6. Arrival

'_Why __am I stuck with this __insane __sadist__?!' _

Currently, our protagonist, Tsunayoshi Sawada, could be seen sprinting down the road as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him.

Why? Because Reborn (unsurprisingly) decided that shooting bullets would motivate him into "jogging" to Fasma, would be a fun way to pass the time.

Tsuna couldn't decided what was worse. Death by exhaustion or death by a bullet. Ideally, he'd prefer it'd be exhaustion. But something in the back of his mind told him that Reborn's method be drawn out and painful.

Luckily for young Tsunayoshi, Fasma Village was now within in sights and no longer had to worry about his untimely demise (for now). Now, if he can make it to the town's entrance Reborn would (hopefully) stop his onslaught of bright bullets.

* * *

Fasma Village was the smallest of the few municipalities that were outside of Vongola's main territory. It's primary source of income came from harvesting the plasma from Tierre's layers and compacting it in power sources. They were long lasting and held much more energy than those created using thunder based magic and the likes.

Ideally, they were used for large machines, but you could also find smaller ones made for smaller devices. Much like a volcano, the plasma could only be obtained through vents, which were not easily accessible.

The drawback: the amounts of ectoplasm that were produced in the process drew in spirits making it a -literal- ghost town. Necromancers often passed through in attempts to make contracts with some of the spirits. Necromancers were usually... an interesting bunch to have around.

"We're finally here" walking into the busy streets, Reborn looked around at the hustle and bustle of the active streets.

Barely keeping up with the taller man, Tsuna's legs had all but crumbled underneath him.

"What exactly are we even doing here?" the brunet shakily replied.

"Adranus, the Empyrean of fire is sealed away in Mount Etna"

"Isn't that where they collect the plasma?"

"Yes."

The thought was a strange one. A fire god seal away in a place where Terrians constantly ventured. How has no one noticed?

"Adranus is concealed deeper within the vent with different sets of spells to keep him hidden"

You looked up at Reborn, bewildered by his mind reading. It couldn't be possible, mist users were the only ones who had any chance at such a skill.

"I'm not a mist user."

"Get out of my head!" he dramatically yelled. No one seemed to pay him much attention.

Reborn smirked in amusement, oh how he loved messing with people.

"For now do as you please, before we head out I have business to attend to" With that Reborn walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

With nothing better to do Tsuna decided he would find a quiet place to sit down and relax. He managed to find a quiet clearing in a park a bit of a ways off from where he entered the town. Letting out a sigh he grabbed a pen and scribbled some simple runes to help ease the tension out of his legs, once he was done he slowly started massaging them to increase the effect.

Once he was done he leaned back and closed his eyes quietly taking in the sounds of his surroundings. It was a nice day outside, the buzzing of bugs and the rustle of the leaves was something that he'd grown accustomed to hearing. In the distance you could hear the chirp of a bird, the flap and it's wings, and it sounded like it was getting closer...?

**BAM**

The small body of a swallow collided with Tsuna's cheek. The dazed bird wobbled about next to him. Tsuna rubbed his throbbing cheek with one hand. Using the other, he gently stopped the bird from wobbling and held it in place while it regained it's senses. Upon closer inspection, the swallow had blue flames coming from the tips of its tail and from both sides of its head. It took a moment to realize that this wasn't a regular bird but a familiar.

Tsuna slowly picked up the bird, checking to see if it had any injuries. The bird seemed used to being handled so didn't put up much resistance. After expanding its wings and applying small amounts of pressure around the swallow's body Tsuna determined that the white and blue bird was unharmed.

"Kojirou! Where'd you fly off to? Are we playing hide and seek now? Haha!"

Kojirou squawked excitedly and flew off towards his master once he was in view.

"There you are, Kojirou!" A fairly tall man with short spiky hair appeared from behind you. Next to him, huffing at the bird happily, was a medium sized dog with blue flames dancing around their ears. _Rain familiars._

"Maa, I see you made a friend Kojirou. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Jirou and Kojirou, nice to meet you!"

Getting up onto your feet you offer your hand to Yamamoto "Hello, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can just call me Tsuna, the pleasure is mine Yamamoto-san".

Yamamoto shakes your hand and flashed you a smile.

* * *

**Finally I have made progress! Jesus it only took forever. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! I hope you had a wonderful day **

**The winning results of the poll were tied between Yamamoto staying and him making a short appearance so I'll see how I decided this goes, depending on what I chose to do I might make a "what if" one shot.**

**Second place in the poll was literally everything else tied**.

**Should I introduce Natsu as Tsuna's familiar****? Please let me know in the reviews**

Posted: 11/26/15


End file.
